Deceitful Masquerade
by Ellenor-san
Summary: Thrown into hell and stripped of all emotion. However once struck by a certain individual, he assumes his mischievous ways will reward him in pity and understanding. As a bond builds between the two, truths unravel and anger is broadened. TyMax TyTal TyKa


**Deceitful Masquerade -Seeds of Rain-**

**Summary: **Thrown into hell and stripped of all emotion. However once struck by a certain individual, he assumes his mischievous ways will reward him in pity and understanding. As a bond builds between the two, truths unravel and anger is broadened.

**Authors & Editor:** Ellenor-san and Ochibi.

**Rating: **T-M. Rating will **definitely **change in future chapters

**Warnings:** Sexual references; rape, violence, language

**Pairings: **TysonMax, TysonTala, slight TysonKai

**Recommendations: **People who hate it when people lie to them about life etc and want attention due to their words. I'm going through something with a friend and this bastard right now and this fic is similar to our situation D Just minus the raping and its all good D

**Author's Note: **Well I am back from my stupid hiatus TT" Stupid School. Anyways, I plan to update a lot soon D I hope you like my latest creation this is for _you_, if you are reading this. NEVER mess with Ochimoji or else you will regret it!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Prologue**

The sound of blood dripping could be vaguely heard as the boy came closer to the room. With each step taken, a shattering scream escaped the innocent soul that lay beneath the crimson stained sheets, piercing the boys' ears. His heart raced as the horror came closer. . . Shivering with fear, the child stopped only metres away from the opening, only to find shadows printed on the wall. His eyes widened as they battled each other—the beast rising from the sea of blankets and burying himself in the boy. Cries of agony leaked out of him as the monster continued. . . Nipping at his flesh and brutally roaming his fragile body sending shards of panic through both of their bodies. Beyond the room, the little boy was speechless. He couldn't believe people would do such gruesome things to a small innocent child.

Once the climax approached, the cries became deafening. The little boy standing outside of all this terror froze in his spot. He didn't want such a horrible fate to befall him. Petrified, he tried to run back to his quarters, tripping and falling on the way, with anxiety running through his veins. His body landed on the floor with a resounding thud that echoed through the empty hall.

Suddenly, the animal's ears twitched at the sudden noise, terrifying the boy. His head jolted up from the little ones corpse and blood shot eyes glowered out of the entrance to the room. He rose from the divan and strode to the door.

The little one trembled with fear as the creature marched towards the child on the ground. Anger raged through the monster's veins when he saw a _prisoner _wandering the halls at this time of night. The monster swiftly clutched the boy's locks and raised him up until eyes were met. He made an effort to escape the beast's grasp but failed because the boy lacked strength and size. In time, the child found himself bound to the wall, struggling for freedom, the feeling of cold hard metal rubbing his wrists raw.

The elder did not allow it; his grip on the boy tightened and he fought more and more. However, his feistiness ended once a hand caressed his treasure. The little one trembled at the cold feeling. The monster's hand crept up from his prize, slithering higher towards his upper body.

He did not like this "sensation" at all. It felt uncomfortable to him. His uneasiness fought against the beast's twisted ways and the child was awarded with only more uneasiness. The monster's bitter hand stopped at the buckle of the minor child and began to toy around with the buttons. His cheek was fixed onto the child's, and his eye's narrowed in delight when he felt the young one trembling against him.

'_Excellent,' _he thought as he unfastened the child's button and brought part of his clothing to his ankles. Fearful eyes met his and a smirk appeared on the elder's face.

"Be a good little boy and this will go smoothly."

The elder grimaced when the young one's briefs were revealed.

'_That is why I always prefer teenagers. It does not matter. This will do,' _he thought as disappointment flickered through his eyes.

The monster decided to tease the child for a while. He stroked the minor's leg, hoping to get a whimper from his lips but instead the child's body began to shudder to the touch. It pleased the elder in the end. He later then brought his sick ways to another phase. He removed of what was left of the young ones clothing and let out a cold breath at the little child's misfortune, sending another shiver up his spine.

The elder noticed the alarm in the boy's sapphire eyes.

'_Perfect,' _he smirked.

He pressed his manhood against the child's and a whimper leaked from him. The elder pressed harder and the whimpering increased to a scream. As the cries turned deafening, the monster enhanced the pace, hurting the child, sending waves of tenderness throughout his body . . . weakening him and his soul. As time passed by, the child turned numb and dizziness soared through his mind. His vision blurred and his eyelids turned heavy. . . His grip on the elder's shoulders loosened and his head dove into his chest slowly. A grin emerged on the man's visage.

_Good night._

**- Five years later -**

Silence was struck in his room as he peacefully lay on his bed, trying to sleep for the night. His eyes were closed and the sheets were brought to his chin in fear of the outside world. His past at the abbey traumatized him. Each day, his first encounter with the _master_ kept replaying in his mind. . . Shivers were sent up his spine. . . He would not be the same ever again thanks to his parents throwing him into this hell, and to Boris for taking his pride and dignity.

_Thank you_.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**TBC.**

Thank you Ohtori Choutarou for being my beta/co writer D

This isn't my best rape, I have to admit. I can do so much better, though I am just afraid that the administrator will take this fic down eventually like they did my others due to **graphic** scenes. I am sorry. Once I get over my fear, I shall make it uber graphic again Please understand guys Thank you. R&R D

- Ellenor-san


End file.
